Atlas Academy
by Nosti
Summary: Gakuen AU.Italy has just been accepted into the world famous Atlas Academy and he's so excited.Little does he know,this is no ordinary school and these aren't ordinary students.Throw in an evil mastermind and the insanity knows no bounds!
1. Ve Day

**A/N: Hello! So this is my first fanfic ever. I feel like such a newbie. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! R & R please!**

**Intended Pairings:**

**Germany/Italy, US/UK, Greece/Japan, Prussia/Canada, France/Seychelles, Denmark/Norway, Sweden/Finland, Iceland/Liechtenstein, Austria/Hungary, Poland/Lithuania, Hong Kong/Taiwan, Spain/Romano**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

The prestigious Atlas Academy, where all young nations come to learn and establish ties with the rest of the world. After being home schooled by his grandfather for more than a century, the young North Italy has been accepted into this fine establishment, which his older brother also attends. And he's pretty excited, too!

Italy, grandson of the legendary Rome, is an unbeatable ball of sunshine. If blissful ignorance was a weapon, everyone would be bowing to him out of fear. Seriously, this dude is happy. And not just because of this new turnup. He's looking forward to all the new highschool adventures he'll experience. Of course, he has to find his way around the place first.

Walking through the tall and wide corridors of the school, Italy was easily overcome with amazement. Floors made of beautiful and expensive marble, walls decorated with breathtaking artwork and portraits of what looked to be famous historical leaders, and even the large windows showed off an intricate design that let the subtle yet warm rays of sunshine come through. This school was like a palace.

"Hey there, aru! Aren't you the new kid?", came an unfamiliar voice. Italy turned to see what was possibly the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Long black hair neatly tied in a ponytail, slender body(thought the chest was a bit flat), and two sparkling golden eyes like his.

"Ve~. Yes I am! And who might you be?", he replied. The beauty smiled slightly and bowed. "Well then, pleased to meet you! I am China and I will be your guide today, aru."

_Score!_

And so Italy happily followed China through the academy. The student body was divided into six "classes": Europe(his class), Asia, Africa, North and South America, and Micronation, each of which had its own wing in the main building. Which was big for only a few hundred students by the way. And that's not even counting the other areas on campus. From the multiple Olympic-sized stadiums for various sports to the different recreational sites and finally the student dormitories which were separated by gender. The boy's dormitory and the vastly smaller by comparison girl's rooms. He wondered why that was.

All the while China was going on about something Italy didn't have the attention span for. Suddenly, the bell rang and , like a flash flood, the corridor was full of students. Spouting insecurities and jollies that couldn't be penetrated by Italy's shrieks. He'd been separated from his guide by the river of countries. China tried to catch up to him but Italy could see her form slowly fading from perspective.

He was roughly thrust onto the floor by the stampede. Italy was confused. Where was he? He looked around to see a high ceiling, tables filled with students, and tables filled with food. _Food._ Italy quickly recovered to take in the smell. _Oh, yes. Food!_ Not just ordinary high school cafeteria food either, no. He could detect the scent of freshly prepared Greek moussaka, Austrian wiener schnitzel, Korean bulgogi, _French crepes,_ and… English muffins? Okay, except for that last one, all these dishes have just seduced his olfactory nerves.

"But where is the pasta, ve~?", Italy wondered, bewilderingly.

"Actually, pasta is next Tuesday.", said yet another mystery voice. Italy turned to see who it was. Behind him was a short, black-haired Asian boy with deep-brown eyes. He sitting behind a stand. Above his head was a sign that read "Join the Manga Club, Please" in bright red English letters.

"Ve~?"

**A/N: Whew! And I am done with the first chapter. Sorry if it was lame or if it was a little too short. Writing is a lot harder than what some people make it out to be. Anyway, I realize that this is a very overused plot. Like I said, I'm a beginner so cut me some slack. Plus this is my first long-term attempt at writing.**

**Not much going on yet, eh? Well I do plan on introducing some sort of ongoing plot in this story but you'll have to wait a few chappies for that. **

**Also, there will be mentions of OC nations but not much beyond that since I **_**loathe**_** them, especially in this fandom. And I realize that not every pairing up there can float someone's boat, so you have been warned. Those are just the official ones, too. There will be some implied attraction between some characters that are sometimes one-sided and sometimes not. **

**Until next time~**


	2. Just Another Tuesday

**A/N: Okay, I'm back! I really don't have much to say.**

**Hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

"_Sorry, Japan, but unless you can gather more members, the Manga Club _**will**_ be disbanded."_

And so, here he was, in the tiny room that housed the one-person Manga Club of Atlas Academy. The small space was square shaped. In the center was a fairly small table to sit at which only one person did. There was only one bookshelf to keep all of the(all Japan's) manga in. And a relatively small window let in rays of warm sunshine to taunt him. _So empty._

The Asian island nation sat in contemplative silence to try and assess his situation. A master of Zen he was, stoic and statuesque. Of course, he _was_ a true Japanese man. _The _Japanese man. No obstacle could dishearten him, especially not a cliché plot such as this.

Then suddenly, the door flung open. "JAPAN!" exclaimed a voice that was all too familiar and now the Zen master shrunk into his seat.

"I heard about what happened! I just want you to know that you're welcome to join the Manhwa* Club anytime!" said the very cheery, enthusiastic, and _so, so, __**so**_ goddamn annoying South Korea.

"I do not want to join your club, Korea. I have my own Manga Club to attend to." Plus he didn't want to be in a club with _Korea._

"A club that's going under! Face it, you're going to have to join me just to have an excuse to do nothing but satisfy your otaku urges!"

"What difference does it make, anyway? Your club is going to get axed, too." Korea's face quickly went blue with shock.

"W-WHAT! I haven't heard any of this!" Korea shouted back, face still pale.

"All clubs must have at least three members. Last I checked, you're the only member as well." Which reminded him, how was he going to make the club appeal to people to attract recruits? A very vexing situation.

Korea was still staring into space with his mouth hanging open just waiting for a fly when Japan decided that he needed to take action. He quietly sauntered out the door before poking his head back in to address Korea. "Ah, and please be gone when I return."

* * *

Modern and ancient scientists alike have often speculated that people of Germanic ancestry are born with a lengthy pole up their rectum. The actual size of the pole depends on how thick the German blood is. It is said that Germany has the largest and longest pole out of any of his relatives, only surpassed by his grandfather, Germania. His older brother Prussia(whose own pole is relatively small) would say that that's because he's compensating for something. Of course, their close relative, Austria(whose pole was an average size), would then say that Prussia was just jealous and Germany should be proud of his pole.

Germany would ignore both of them, however. He firmly believed, even as a small child, that he was the last sane Germanic in Europe. That when he would finally get to interact with other nations he would be able to find an intelligent conversation, at last. Unfortunately, when that time came when he enrolled at Atlas Academy, he found that he was the _only_ sane nation on _Earth._

Because of this discovery, Germany spent most of the decades he attended the academy with a bitter and cold disposition. On the outside at least. Many a nation has heard of how serious and distant Germany secretly baked sweet goods for the younger students, how mean and scary Germany fed any stray dog he came upon. Because of these attributes was how harsh yet reliable Germany became Class Representative of the Europe Class by a landslide. He was the strict and caring watchdog of the class. Straight As, naturally athletic, and, according to some sources, "intimidating and attractive". Yet he was still distant.

Just something, _someone_ was needed to help take Germany that extra mile.

In the meantime, he was busy taking care of his class rep. responsibilities. Actually representing Europe in the Student Council meetings, making sure everyone is doing what their supposed to be doing, keeping the delinquents(read: his brother) in line, and attending to his _own_ responsibilities. It was a hurried life. He wondered why a certain _Student Council President_ never looked as busy as he. And now a certain bushy-browed _Student Council Vice President_ was pestering him about some new kid who couldn't find their way around this labyrinth of a school of theirs.

"Oi! Germany, are you even listening to me?" Germany quickly focused himself on the Vice President's words, ashamed that he had spaced out like some Spaniard. The Vice President, England, gave him an annoyed look and started again.

"Anywho, China lost our new student, North Italy, during the third period dismissal. He's in Europe Class so it's your duty to help us find him." Of course it is. "He was last seen heading south of the D wing so he's likely to be in either the auditorium or the cafeteria. Please report in the Student Council room if you've found him or have any information about his whereabouts. That is all." And with that England strolled out the door. _Professional. _But before he was completely out of view, Germany caught the sight of England swearing loudly and wildly into his cell for reasons only God knew. _Professional._

* * *

_Fuck. Damn. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Bloody hell._

The very professional Student Council Vice President mumbled these obscenities just barely under his breath as he approached the Student Council room. _God_, why can't that idiot sit still for a millisecond? Such irresponsibility from the President. He'd never go off and disappear, shirk his duties if he was still the President. It was all a popularity contest. _A goddamn popularity contest._

"WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS THAT LITTLE WANKER!" England hissed as he slammed the door open. In the Presid- no in that _wanker's_ chair was a blonde, long-haired, stubble-faced _other wanker._

"Didn't you hear me over the phone? Well, I suppose no one could hear over your dirty mouth." said the Frenchman.

"_Shut it, France._" uttered the thoroughly pissed off Englishman. Skipping out on his job was one thing that he'd done too many times to count but did that idiot have to disappear _today_ of all days?

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss _Angleterre. _I know you like to keep your eye on your boy 24/7 but don't ya think he needs a little space?"

_Oh, that tears it._

Without warning, England pounced on the perverted frog like a crouching tiger. Despite not getting a warning, the Frenchman quickly poised himself for what would inevitably come.

_Just another Tuesday. Next Tuesday would have pasta._

* * *

Upon letting the Asian boy's words sink in, the Italian dismayed. "Veeeeeeeeeee~." the Italia sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. I'm pleased with how this turned out but it's **_**your**_** opinion that matters. **

***Manhwa: Korean comics. Just a side note- they read from left to right like Western comics.**

**I really don't know what's so important about this day that has England all freaked.**


	3. Today We Have A Visitor

**Here's another chapter for your reading pleasure! **

**Also, I've just realized that I forgot to give descriptions of Italy, England, and Germany. Of course you should already know what they look like, but as a writer this is a disappointing blunder. Hopefully, I'll know better next time.**

**On with the fanfic!**

* * *

The red headed boy was just standing there with a distraught expression on his face muttering "Ve~" occasionally. He appeared to be staring at nothing in particular. Japan felt uneasy and bewildered by this person's odd behavior.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" asked the confused Asian.

The boy jerked his head suddenly to look at Japan. He appeared to be out of his daze.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine but thank you for asking!" replied the suddenly perky stranger. This person was very weird but in a strangely endearing way.

"My name's North Italy! What is yours?"

"I am Japan. It's nice to meet you Italy-san."

The boy known as Italy looked content now. After he grabbed a platter of food, Japan decided to invite Italy to sit with him at his stand. Japan learned many things about his new friend. How Italy was a new student here, how Italy's life was like before coming to this school, and how he was getting a tour of the place by a pretty girl named China before he ended up in the cafeteria. Japan blanched at this.

"Um, Italy-san, China-san is a …" But before he could finish that statement, Italy interrupted him. How rude.

"Hey, Japan, what's this stand for?" Italy asked while nibbling on a loaf of bread. Ah yes, Japan had almost forgotten.

"I am trying to recruit members for my Manga Club, in case you all forgot the last chapter." Italy looked a bit confused. Japan supposed anyone would after a character suddenly broke the fourth wall like he was doing now.

"Ve~, manga? Oh, you mean like W.I.T.C.H.!" Japan gave Italy a dark glare.

"No. Not at all like that." Italy nodded fearfully and returned to his lunch.

After the atmosphere between the two lightened somewhat, Japan had an idea.

"Excuse me, Italy-san." Italy jumped at the sound of his voice. "But, would you be interested in joining my club?"

Italy seemed to be in deep contemplation at this proposal. But in reality, his mind went blank because of the thoughts of what Japan would do to him for something manga-related. Japan looked at his companion worriedly. Was it something he said?

Only a few moments had passed before a thunderous laughter filled the cafeteria. Everyone stopped eating to look for the source. Even Italy had broken out of his second daze only to enter another one out of confusion. But the third one was cut short as both Italy and Japan jumped when something, _someone_ landed on the one-person Manga Club recruitment stand. Clearly the source of the laughter, everyone in the cafeteria looked up at the blond, blue-eyed, and bomber jacket bespangled boy.

" HA, HA, HA! The Student Council President is in the house!" said the Student Council President in the house. Everyone else just gaped at the eccentric President.

"Ve~?"

* * *

"Nope. Haven't seen him, but, do you, like, like my outfit?" asked the Polish boy in a dress. Even when Germany knew of Poland's "hobbies" he didn't think the dress was his style. It looked like something from the last century, all long and frilly like that.

"It's for the next play and I, like, _totally_, scored the part of the main girl." _Main girl? _Oh well, this was typical of Poland.

Germany had decided to check the auditorium because there would be less people inside than in the cafeteria. The Drama Club was there as usual, rehearsing lines for the upcoming school play. But no new kid in sight.

Germany felt a hot breath on the back of his neck. He jumped away fearfully as he saw who it was coming from. The tall, light blond-haired, _smiling_ Russia was in their presence.

"Hello there, Europe Class Representative Germany. Hello there, Cross Dressing Man Poland." the behemoth greeted. "So the New Student North Italy is not here, da?"

"Hey! What're you, like, doing in my safe haven Russia!" yelled the man in a dress. Germany couldn't believe how easily Poland was standing up to Russia. Even he liked to avoid confronting large nation at all times.

"I am looking for Italy if you must know. But since he is not here, I will have to try somewhere else." said Russia still with that plastic grin on his face.

"Unless, of course, you would like me to stay, Poland." At that the blond cross dresser paled. Easy come, easy go Germany supposed.

"… No way."

"Ah, then I guess I'll go play with Lithuania!" At this the blond cross dresser reddened.

"Hey! Don't you lay a finger on Liet! Ya hear me, Russia?" The two odd figures chased each other out of the auditorium. With a sigh, Germany looked at the time. Huh, an hour had passed since he left the classroom. The Class Rep. made his way out of the auditorium with intentions on checking the cafeteria. This new kid was more trouble than he was worth.

* * *

After the two professional wrestlers caught their breaths, England fixed his ruffled up uniform. He didn't intend to take things that far but he was just so angry. Angry at the wanker President for stressing him, angry at the Frenchman for implying that he cared for such a wanker President, and angry at his predicament. Today the dean of the school would be checking up on how well the Council was doing. Such an important figure would be judging them when two of their members were out searching for a troublesome new student and their President was God knows where doing God knows what.

"You know, you should really relax a bit. What are you, German? Should I check your ass for a stick?" said the recovering Frenchman.

"Quiet. I'm going to go find that wanker. You stay here and call me if the Dean gets here." And with that, the sullen Englishman left the Council room, leaving France alone.

France sighed deeply. Such denial. These repressed feelings depressed him even though they were not his own. That's the way he is. He's always been naturally empathetic towards other people's emotions. It's what allows him to be the Casanova everyone pegs him as and a subtle manipulator nobody suspects him as. But enough of that deep bull, this is _amour. His territory_. Something would have to be done about this.

_Creak._

The door opened slightly. France looked up warily.

"Hello? Is someone there." No answer. The door was still opened.

"Hey, if you need something just come in. There's no need to be shy." Despite his words, France remained cautious and, from the looks of it, so did his visitor.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing a large, dark, heavily cloaked stranger. His face was obscured by a black, featureless mask that seemed to be made of some sort of metallic substance as it reflected light. France was terrified but held his ground.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting anyone would be here, but no matter." said the mysterious figure.

"Who are you and what do you want.", France asked solemnly. To his irritation, the stranger chuckled mockingly.

"Oh, that was such an overused line. Come on, France, do you really want this to be that kind of story?"

Before France could respond, the visitor, no the _intruder_ lunged at him, quickly pinning him face down on the floor. He struggled vainly; the intruder was too strong for him. And then things went black. He had been knocked out. He did not know that the intruder tied his legs and wrists up with rope. He did not see the intruder smirking as he was stuffed in the Council room storage room. And he did not hear the intruder say smugly," All according to plan."

* * *

**SUSPENSE! Hmm, this last scene seems quiet somber for a humor story but I promise that it's far from serious. **

**All the eight main characters have been introduce now!**

**Oh, and the intruder and the Dean aren't Ocs either. I'll tell you who the dean of Atlas Academy is in the next chapter. But can you guess who the intruder is?**

**Until next time~**


	4. Attention, Atlas Academy

**Hmm, hello…**

***sigh* I am so unmotivated. Not to write this fic, to do anything important like schoolwork or other stuff. Really, my brain feels so empty and raw because I've been daydreaming (because I've been thinking of this story) . **

**But I don't want to burden you with my depression, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Mornings. He despised mornings. He was not a morning person. Not at all.

Even as he got dressed in his Tuesday suit, tied up his shoulder-length blond hair, and left for work he could not keep his glaring hatred of that morning sun from bothering him. He found that it only seemed to be getting worse as years, decades, even centuries passed. Even when great empires fell to their knees and newborns rose to power, that sun would always peek at him from behind the horizon to remind him of his state, his fate.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

As he drove _slowly_ to his destination, the thing the young people called 'cell phones' went off. He would never get used to this new technology. God, he really did sound like an old man. Which he was but shut up.

"Yo, Legolas! How have you been, my friend!" said the last person on Earth Germania wanted to talk to in the morning.

"What do you want _Rome_? I don't feel like going on another double date with someone I don't know and with someone you'll never have a chance with, _again_." He shot back coldly.

"Oh, someone's grumpy this morning! No, wait, I forgot, you're grumpy every morning. Actually, you're like this every time on any day."

"Look, did you just call to insult me!"

"Relax, my friend. I was actually calling you to tell you about my grandson."

"South Italy?"

"No, the younger one, North Italy. He is going to be attending Atlas Academy! Don't you think that is wonderful? Since he's _my_ grandson he'll probably be popular with the ladies and a few of the guys too, oh, and he is such a little prodigy he'll be sure to -" Oh so he called to _brag about his grandson_. If Germania was an old man then Rome was surely the old woman. Germania digested this thought for a bit and felt a warm feeling fill up his cheeks.

_NO! Stop blushing! That's not the right picture!_

"- and he has the kyootest little dimples, I wouldn't be surprised if teachers offered grades for his body…"

"Are you finished?" asked Germania.

"Oh, sorry, actually I was hoping to ask you for a favor." Hmm, a favor? This piqued Germania's interest.

"You see, even if he is _my_ kin, my little Italy is not the strongest of personalities. I've sheltered him all his life and I'm starting to think that was not such a bright idea…"

"Rome, where are you going with this?" asked Germania. He's known Rome for a long time. From when they were close friends to when they were bitter enemies and finally now when he doesn't know exactly what to call their relationship. Rome's always been a cavorting, skirt-chasing (even when skirts didn't exist), cheery man. But when he had grandkids he… stayed pretty much the same. But now he was somber and cautious. Germania couldn't help but wonder. Did he himself change much?

"Well, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him in some way. It would really make me happy, you know."

"I can try."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Germania wondered the same thing.

"Thank you so much, Germania…" Everything was silent for a while. And all during that while, Germania thought, "How long has it been? Getting from home to work should not take this long."

"Well, gotta go! Thanks again, my friend!"

"Wha- hey wait!"

"Oh, and Germania…" Rome's voice got low and husky. _Gulp_.

"If you don't like going on double dates, why not just a _date date_?"

"Huh!"

"Just joking! Ciao!"

Sigh. He really did hate mornings. As Germania parked in the space reserved just for him he wondered about what he got himself into. How would he look out for Rome's grandson when he could barely do the same for his own? It really made him question his profession, too.

After all, he worked with kids.

* * *

All eyes on him; just the way he liked it. The Student Council President observed the sea of students looking up at him with bewildered, amused, and irritated eyes. His own eyes peeked from beyond wire-rimmed glasses to the cafeteria food. He found what he was looking for.

Without even caring about the way some people gawked at him, the President walked over to the mounds of international cuisine to pick up a hamburger. He silently sauntered back to the Manga Club stand and sat on it, taking a bite of his hamburger with the most gleeful look on his face.

"Veeeeeee~?" Italy said with a confused disposition.

"Um…Mr. President?" spoke Japan. "Hmm~" the President turned to Japan's direction, still munching on the burger.

"Where did you come from all of a sudden?" Japan asked. The President gestured upwards. Up to a hole in the ceiling.

The President swallowed his lunch of burger and began, "You see, I was cruising with my buddy Tony in his flying saucer. I asked him to drop me off at the cafeteria so I could get lunch, so he did!" Italy and Japan both still stared at the President; just the way he liked it.

"Who are you?" asked Italy, who apparently hadn't heard the first time and had mistaken the President for a certain invisible nation…

The President stood up on the stand again and pointed his index finger up into the air. "I…AM…the Student Council President, the United States of America ( just America for short, cuz that's a mouthful) !"

Italy clapped, Japan pinched the bridge of his nose. Everyone else in the room carried on. _This was a long lunch period._

The three conversed amongst themselves. America promised to show Italy around the school some more when he had the time while Japan thought of ways he could convince Italy to join his club.

Suddenly, the cafeteria doors slammed open. The look of a stern German appeared (which could have been any one of them except Prussia). All eyes turned to the Europe Class Representative Germany; when they all should have been on America. The German nation surveyed the large room, comparing each face to a picture of a troublesome auburn-haired new kid. His observant eyes finally landed on the Manga Club stand. He found what he was looking for.

_Buuuuuzzzzzzzzz_.

Before he could even move, the intercom sounded. All ears turned to it.

An unfamiliar, deep, and somewhat… robotic voice spoke, "Attention Atlas Academy."

* * *

" M-Mr. Germania, sir! What a coincidence seeing you here!" said the Vice President. He's in trouble now. Running into the Dean when he was trying to find their missing President.

"No coincidence. I'm in charge of this school, don't you know this, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland?" England internally cringed at the use of his full name.

"But you _would_ know that, wouldn't you, Student Council Vice President?" And now his official Student Council title. The Dean was surely pissed at something.

"Y-yes, sir."

"And what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be preparing for my arrival in the Council room?" He was sure that something had caused the Dean to become so surly now. The Dean's always strict, but his tone sounded annoyed instead of stern.

"Well, you see…"

_Buuuuuzzzzzzzzz._

Both the Dean and Vice President were caught off guard as they heard their beloved school being called into attention on the intercom,

"Attention Atlas Academy."

* * *

"H-hey! You guys, please stop this! P-Poland!"

The poor Lithuania tried his damnest to reason with the two nations currently having a stare-down. Though he had to admire his friend's bravery, he was sure Russia would have both their heads after this was through. Latvia and Estonia were cowering in a corner, for they thought that eventually, this ticking time bomb would go off, taking everyone with it.

But their fears were abandoned in favor of bewilderment at the sound of the intercom.

_Buuuuuuzzzzzzzzz._

"Attention Atlas Academy."

Russia couldn't help but grin madly. This was interesting.

* * *

As the more androgynous-than-Poland Student Council Member China walked briskly down the corridor, he heard a quiet sobbing. Following this sad sound got him outside the door of the one member Manga Club. A sign read, "Out to Lunch." The old nation opened the door as quietly as he could as to not startle the crying person. He was then attacked with a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh, Aniki! It's horrible, absolutely horrible!" bawled Korea. China internally cursed the high heavens.

"What are you crying about now, aru!" he yelled.

"Oh, Aniki! My precious Manhwa Club is going down the drain! It's-"

"-horrible. Right, I get it." China finished while prying himself out of Korea's arms.

"I need more members! But I don't have any!" Korea bawled even harder.

"Hmph. If you need more members, then go get some. Do I really have to explain this to you?" Korea seemed to calm down somewhat, well, he was still sniffling. He looked China in the eyes suddenly, with that all too familiar grin of his back in full force.

"Say, Aniki…" he began.

"Yeeeeessssss?" China asked, confused.

"Why don't you join my club!" Before China could even reject the offer (which seemed much more like a demand), the intercom started and… well, you know.

* * *

Every student, every teacher, and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the robotic voice in the intercom.

As France slowly recovered from his state of unconsciousness, he could hear that mysterious and what he found to be dangerous intruder's voice. He was speaking in the intercom through the microphone on the President's desk. What was usually used to announce important declarations and voice the not-so-important thoughts of the Student Council President was now sending a message. A message to Atlas Academy. A message to the world.

"I have an announcement to make."

* * *

**Hmmm…**

**I'm proud of how this chapter turned out. As I sat in all my classes while my brain slowly turned to mush, this fic was born.**

**Oh, but the plot is moving so SLOWLY! Seriously, the main characters listed are Italy and Germany under the ROMANCE genre. They haven't even MET yet. **

**But still, I don't plan to make this story centered on the romance. It's also humor. In fact, most of the romance will probably be played for laughs.**

**But you'll just have to wait and see~**


End file.
